Adventure Ahead!
by WolfyLuvs2Write
Summary: [Might re-title this later on] Madison Ann Brooke lived in a world of fantasy. Those around her thought of her as crazy. But when the fantasy comes alive, it's almost too much for her to handle. Watch as Madison joins Rose, Mickey and the Doctor in a whirlwind of adventure! Hope you enjoy :D Slow development of feelings. Rated T for swearing, just to be safe in case it happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of this fanfic~**

 **I actually skip around and mainly focus on my OC's POV in this first chapter, I apologize! I'm trying to get use to writing in an episode, so forgive me if it seems weird. I'm trying to be more confident and better in my writings so, eh 3**

 **Hope you enjoy? :3**

Head Master Finch descended down a flight of stairs, heading for his office. He paused as he noticed a young girl seated in one of the few seats just outside.

"What do you want?" he asked in a rather demanding tone.

"The nurse sent me,sir." she answered. "I was in English and I got a headache." "Well don't bother me, go home."

"I can't."

"Why?" Finch shifted, his tone becoming slightly less-hostile. "Is your mother at work?"

"I livein Ambrose Hall. The children's home." Finch's face morphed into one of understanding.

"No parents. No one to miss you.I see why the nurse sent you." he smiled. "You poor child. Poor, _thin_ , child. Come inside." Finch opened the office door, letting the child walk in before him. "It's nearly time for lunch."

The door closes just before an inhuman screech and the flap of wings erupt from behind the door. And then a scream.

Madison sat relaxed in the swivel-chair located near the door of the chemistry classroom, her feet kicked up on the desk in front of her. She was stationed as the teacher's assistant yesterday when she applied for a job here at Deffry Vale High School. It was all good at the moment, she just had to do small tasks for the teacher or watch the class if they hopped out of the room.

The bell rang, signalling the young woman to straighten up in her seat as the teacher and her students filed in.

 **oOo**

Lunch time comes fast and soon enough Madison is seated at an empty table in the lunch room. Her eyes are cast down as she plays with the small hole in her jacket, her feet once again kicked up but on a nearby chair. She was seated at one of the tables in the corner of the spacey room so she didn't worry of being scolded for her unprofessional behavior.

It was only her second day at the school and Madison was already seeing what she was looking for. The sole reason she came was to get some answers about the strange behavior happening around here. The other day she had overheard one of her neighbors' kids talking about the abrupt disappearance of their teachers and the replacements, and a few other things. It didn't seem too important at the time, but after a while Madison became curious and decided to do a little investigating of her own. Although she knew there were a few others doing the same thing as they arrived around the same time she did.

' _Not the only one who caught on, eh?_ ' she smirked. ' _This should be fun._ ' She gets up from her seat to toss out the finished apple she brought with her before checking around the room. When no ones looking she casually strolls out to head towards the library.

At the library she seats herself far from anyone else at one of the computers. She logged in on one it and immediately went into searching for more intel. ' _Army records...Oh._ ' A smile appeared as she spotted some info. ' _UFO activity, alright._ ' A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered exactly who taught her how to do this sort of thing.

The screen flashed a warning as she tried to get into the photos.

 **TORCHWOOD**

 **ACCESS DENIED**

' _Damn._ ' She sunk back in her seat. Her eyes scanned the library as she tried to think of another way to get more knowledge on the whole ordeal. When nothing came she decided to leave. After logging off she exited the room, unaware of the person entering it shortly after.

 **oOo**

"Our work here. My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free, but compulsory. Do try the chips." Finch was currently leading a woman through the halls of the high school, the woman seemed to be a reporter of some kind as he showed her around the place.

"Oh, I'd love to. Thank you." She replied, an enthusiastic smile on her face as she looked around. "And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then, but I think good results, they're more important than anything."

"Exactly." Finch smiled. "You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith."

"Oh, I can see everything, Mister Finch." Her eyes shown intelligence as she took one last look at the hallways. "Quite clearly."

 **oOo**

In the teachers lounge the Doctor leaned against a desk as another teacher explained to him his suspicion on the teacher replacements, the extraordinary intelligence in the students, and so forth. It all seemed almost exactly how the Doctor's experience has been in the two days he's been here.

"Excuse me, colleagues." Finch arrived in the break room, followed by a woman who the Doctor immediately recognized as everyone else turned their attention towards the front. "A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." And with that he left, leaving Sarah Jane to speak with the teachers. She caught the Doctor's staring and decided to start there.

"Hello." The Doctor smiled excitedly. "Oh, I should think so." Sarah Jane seemed to find his behavior a tad bit odd, but continued. "And you are?"

"Hm?" the Doctor blinked, realizing his mistake. "Uh, Smith. John Smith." he stuttered.

Sarah Jane smiled, briefly lost in nostalgia. "John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name."

"He was a very _uncommon_ man." she sighed before smiling up at him again. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." the Doctor's smile only got bigger as they shook hands. "Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

"Um. So, er. Have you worked here long?" she asked, ignoring the awkward reply.

"No. Um. It's only my second day." the Doctor replied, shaking off his excited demeanor. Sarah Jane's face morphed into realization. "Oh, you're new then!" she did a quick glance of the room before stepping closer. "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

The Doctor smiled knowingly with a hint of proud behind it. "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Having been caught, Sarah Jane decided to move on to talk with another teacher in case this conversation took a bad turn.

"No. Good for you." the Doctor smiled as he watched her walk off. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

After her discussion with _John Smith_ , Sarah Jane decided to try and speak with a different teacher. She spotted a young woman sitting on one a counter a few spaces behind the man from earlier. She didn't look old enough to be a teacher, yet not too young either. The woman had rather long chocolate brown hair and wore a simple pair of black slacks, a white button up with a jacket over it and some matching converse.

It looked like she was expecting her to come up because she was the first to greet. "Hello there." The woman smiled at Sarah Jane who was a little caught off guard but shook it off quickly.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Jane Smith." She stuck her hand out and shook hands briefly. The woman smiled. "Lovely to meet you, I'm Madison."

"Likewise." Sarah smiled. "Are you a teacher here?" Madison shook her head, sliding off the counter. She was actually a bit shorter than Sarah Jane. "I'm actually a teachers' assistant." she quirked her lips to the side at the title. "It's not the best job, but they seemed to need one a day ago."

"You're new, then?" Madison nodded as she supressed a smirk. She half-heard the conversation she and John Smith had just moments ago so she knew where this conversation would be headed. And she was excited.

"I have to say," Madison lowered her tone. "the things recently happening in the school-" she cut herself off, shaking her head with a slight disapproving look set on her face. "Quite odd."

"Really?" Sarah Jane smiled, glad to see she agrees. "I agree completely." She stepped a little closer, lowering her tone as well as she looked around the room at the other teachers. John Smith seemed to catch her eye but he looked away casually. "What do you think's going on?" Madison shared her smile before explaining her theories in a hushed tone.

 **oOo**

Soon enough night came and school was far over. Inside an empty classroom one of the windows opened up before Sarah Jane Smith climbed her way in. She shut the window gently while taking a look around. She took a step in the direction of the door only to freeze at the sound of a window nearby opening as well.

" _Sarah Jane_?" Said woman's eyes landed on the form that clumsily made it's way through the window, almost falling before the person shut the glass pane and stood. She flashed her flashlight on their face and immediately Sarah felt relief.

"Madison!" the women shared a quick laugh as they hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." they both smiled before Sarah looked towards the door. "Shall we?" Madison smiled before skipping towards the door, gesturing for Sarah Jane to exit first with a florish and a bow. "Your majesty~"

Sarah Jane laughed before confidently walking out the door.

 **oOo**

Madison sighed as she tip-toed around the dark halls. Sarah Jane and her had managed to lose each other, or rather, she herself got lost. It was a bad habit, honestly. They had heard the sound of screeching earlier, that was where it had started. She just hoped the other woman was alright, they had actually become quite close in the time span they've known each other.

A scream shook Madison from her thoughts and she jumped before swishing around to the sound. She decided to run to the left and see if she could find the source.

Meanwhile the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Rose managed to find each other and were on their way towards the source themselves.

"Sorry!" Mickey breathed as the trio showed up. He was standing surrounded by a bunch of yellow vacuum packed rats that scattered the floor, leading to a closet in a classroom. "Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me."

"Everything alright?" a voice called from behind and the group looked up to see a brunette screeching to a halt behind Mickey. She froze as she her pale green eyes landed on Rose, filled with disbelief. "Rose?"

Rose looked confused at first before her eyes filled with recognition. "Oh my god, Madison?" the two of them squealed before launching into a hug. "Oh, I can't believe it!" Rose exclaimed.

"And Mickey!" The girl, or Madison, grabbed said man in for a tight hug as well, who returned it. "Hey, you! What're you doing here?" Before they could carry out their reunion Madison wrinkled her nose at something. "What am I stepping on?"

"Oh my god." Rose breathed, looking down. "Their rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"And you decided to scream." the Doctor addressed Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" he defended.

"Like a little girl?" the Doctor continued to tease. "It was dark!" Mickey cried. "I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." "Hello," Rose interrupted. ",can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons." Sarah Jane intervened. "They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

" _Ooh_." Madison whispered to Mickey as they watched the cat fight unravel.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore." Rose shot back. "They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

" _Anyway_ ," the Doctor cut them off. ",moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

 **oOo**

The group turned another corner, traveling down a small corridor. Rose squeezed past the Doctor in order to keep up with Sarah Jane. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?:

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." the woman answered with confidence. Rose's smile grew tense. "Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you."

"Oh, I must've done." the Doctor cut in. "Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time."

"Hold on." Rose paused to think. "Sorry. Never." Sarah Jane looked baffled, slightly upset. "What, not even _once_?" Rose sped down the hall, Sarah Jane hot on her heels. "He didn't even mention me once?"

Mickey stopped the Doctor, patting the time lord's shoulder as him and Madison chuckled. "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

"Maybe those rats were food." the Doctor was sonicing the head master's office door open as the other three stood behind him. "Food for what?" asked Rose.

He opened the door carefully, taking a quick scan of the office before his eyes caught something shocking. "Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." He gave the others a view of the office where on the ceiling hung several giant bat like creatures. "No way!" Mickey gasped before he took off, the others not too far behind.

They burst through the school doors, Mickey and Rose catching their breath as the others caught up shortly. "I am not going back in there. No way!"

"Those were teachers." Rose said in disbelief.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse." the Doctor said. "Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."

"Come on?" Mickey scoffed. "You've got to be kidding!" Madison rolled her eyes, but decided not to say anything at the moment. She was shocked, yes. But more excited than ever.

"I need to TARDIS." the Doctor argued. "I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen." Sarah Jane smiled, "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you."

The Doctor opened the trunk to Sarah Jane's car once they arrived, his face immediately lighting up after he threw off the blanket covering the device he spotted.

"K-9!"his voice was filled with delight. "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, um-" he paused to look at the girl that recently joined them. She caught on. "Madison Brooke!" she smiled and he continued.

"-Madison Brooke,"he honestly forgot she was there. ",allow me to introduce K-9. Well, well, K-9 Mark Three to be precise." In front of them was a dog robot, although it was rusting around the edges and didn't look to be in healthy condition.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose questioned, making a face. "Oi!" the Doctor straightened as he and Sarah Jane's faces took on a look of offense. "Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing." Sarah let her hands fall to her sides in defeat. "Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the Doctor cooed as he began to pet and scratch the bot. "Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute?" Rose said as she waited to for them by the doors. "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy."

 **oOo**

After a short the group stationed themselves at a small coffee shop in town. Rose and Mickey were stationed next to the counter waiting for their order while Madison sat at the table they picked. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were near seated by the window working on K-9.

"You see," Mickey started, a smirk spreading onto his face. ",what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so. "

"I'm not listening to this."

"Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you later." he added.

"Two quid, love." the cashier waited as Rose fished out the money and handed it over before being exchanged with their order.

" All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke." they both joined Madison at the table she saved them.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose sighed, and Madison rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Leave her alone, Mickey." Although she was smiling just as he was.

"Maybe not. But if I were you I'd go easy on the chips." Mickey said, causing Rose to pause from eating. Madison snorted but threw a crumpled up napkin at his face in Rose's defense.

"Oh, hey. Now we're in business!" the Doctor's voice rang out in the shop.

"Master."

"He recognizes me!" the Doctor cried cheerfully. "Affirmative." k-9 replied. "Rose, give me the oil." The trio came up behind him. Rose handed over a small container of yellow oil.

He opened it up, but Rose intervened. "I wouldn't touch, though. That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady." he said quietly, before pausing. "And I don't often say that." He dipped a single finger into the container before smearing the sample onto K-9's probe. The Doctor muttered a few encouraging words to the dog.

"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract. Ana- ana- analysing." K-9 stuttered.

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice!" Mickey laughed. Sarah Jane shot him an offended look. "Careful. That's my dog." Mickey sobered quickly. Madison put a hand on his shoulder, a joking tone set in her voice. "Now now, Mickey-boy. Robo's got feelings too!"

"Confirmation of analysis." K-9 continued. "Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes." the Doctor whispered as his face morphed into realization. "Is that bad?" Rose questioned.

"Very." he replied. "Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." Madison let out a soft whistle as her eyebrows shot up.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked. "They're a composite race." The Doctor explained, setting into an explanation. "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"Why are they here, then?" Madison decided to ask.

"It's the children." the Doctor realizes. "They're doing something to the children."

 **oOo**

Outside the shop, Mickey was helping Sarah Jane put K-9 back into the trunk while Madison leaned against the car next to them. "So what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey questioned as Sarah Jane leaned into the trunk. "The Doctor likes traveling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs." _'Aliens?'_ Madison's brows furrowed. _'Well that explains the Krillitanes.'_

"What about you?" Sarah Jane bounced a question off back to him. "Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me?" Mickey smirked. "I'm their man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm- Oh my god. I'm the tin dog." The other two women patted his shoulders in comfort at the man's sad realization.

 **oOo**

The next morning the group hops out of Sarah Jane's car as school begins where the Doctor is handing out orders. "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." He pulls out his what Madison now knows is his sonic screwdriver, and Rose holds out her hand for it but instead it's handed to Sarah Jane.

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." he says next. Mickey's jaw dropped slightly. "Just stand outside?"

"Here," Sarah Jane tossed him her car keys. "You can keep K-9 company." "Don't forget to leave the window open a crack."the Doctor added.

"But he's metal!"

"I didn't mean for him!"

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked the Doctor. "It's time I had a word with Mister Finch." Madison skipped her way next to the Doctor, teasingly pushing Rose out the way. "What are my orders, Cap'n?" The Doctor froze, forgetting again that she was still with them. "Right. You can come with me, I guess." Madison rolled her eyes but saluted anyways.

 **oOo**

Inside the school Madison followed the Doctor after they had spotted Mister Finch and silently agreed to meet up. "So," the Doctor began as the pair walked avoided crashing into students in the halls. "Who are you, exactly?" Madison smirked, stuffing her hands in her back jean pockets. "I'm an old friend of Mickey and Rose. I live in the same building as Rose, actually. It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Why haven't you?" he asked, curious. She sent him a look. "Well, _Doc,_ I haven't really seen Rose around lately. Got anything to do with that?" The Doctor looked slightly ashamed as he tried to not look her in the eyes. He also didn't seem to like being called _Doc_. Madison chuckled. "I've visited Jackie a couple of times. She told me all about you, well. Not all, but enough."

"She told you about me?" the Doctor could only hope it was all good things. But knowing Jackie, it was a little unlikely. "Don't worry." Madison laughed upon hearing his tone. "Not all of it was bad." The Doctor paused while she continued on, seeming to know where exactly she was going.

"Not all?"

Eventually they reached the pool, where Finch was waiting on the opposite side they were on. The Doctor walked in front of Madison as they got closer. "Who are you?" the Doctor asked, his voice echoing around the large room.

"My name is Brother Lassa." Finch replied. "And you?"

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now." Finch began to walk closer to where they were standing while the other two did the opposite. "Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine."

"And now you're shaped human."

"A personal favorite, that's all."

"And the others?"

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath."he explained. "And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

"This plan of yours." the Doctor diverted the topic of his people. "What is it?"

"You don't know." Finch said, as if only now realizing that. "That's why I'm asking."

"Well, show me how clever you are." Finch smiled. "Work it out."

"If I don't like it, then it will stop." the Doctor said, staring hard at the head master. Meanwhile behind the Doctor, Madison was absorbing all of this new information. She was a bit overwhelmed by all of this alien talk and it got her all excited.

"Fascinating. "Finch stopped merely a foot away from the Doctor, tilting his head. "Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" The Doctor looked unimpressed.

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." He turned around and started to exit, Madison closely behind. "But we're not even enemies." Finch told him.

"Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

Shortly after the Doctor and Madison left Mister Finch, Madison let out a shaky breath as they headed out to begin the next step in their plan. The Doctor looked down at her, confused. "You alright?"

" _Alright?_ " Madison laughed. "I'm ecstatic! I'm- I just met an alien?" The Doctor nodded, an amused smile etched onto his face. "I can't believe it. All these years, and- Wow."

"I take it you're excited, then?"

"You bet it." Happiness filled the Doctor as he heard her ramble on. It was nice to see someone not afraid of these types of things every so often. He expected her to be terrified at first, but really she just seemed in awe with _all_ of it like it was a dream come true.

Soon the two of them made it to the computer lab Sarah Jane and Rose were working in. "How's it going? he asked the two women, who were currently laughing their heads off. Seeing the Doctor just set them into another fit of hysterics.

"What?" Confusion took over the Time Lord and Madison snorted beside him. "Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The only laughed harder. "What? Stop it!"

After the girls settled down the Doctor got to work on working his way into the CPUs. He was looping wires around his neck while sonicing them as Sarah Jane came over. "I can't shift it." he mumbled. "I though the sonic screwdriver could do anything!" Sarah Jane admitted.

"Anything except a deadlock seal." the Doctor told her. "There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

 **oOo**

Inside another computer lab, one of the Krillitanes disguised as a teacher watched as his students put on their headsets and faced their computers. He started the program on his own before watching as the students suddenly got to work, their hands suddenly working away on the keyboards as they stared blankly at the ancient programming on their screens as if they were possessed..

 **oOo**

"You wanted the program." Sarah Jane, Rose and Madison stared at the markings rapidly moving on the computers in the lab. "There it is." The Doctor looked too, his brows furrowing. "Some sort of code." Soon his face morphed into a frightened recognition. "No. No, that can't be."

"The Skasis Paradigm."he said, all of what's happening coming together. "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane questioned. "The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." he replied.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose said.

"Yes."he said, before realizing something else. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose pointed out, a little frightened. "What's fifty nine times thirty five?" the Doctor asked. "Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God."

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane wondered, and Madison tried to step in. "Children have more imagination, maybe that's why they chose them?" The Doctor snapped his fingers, pointing in her direction. "Yes! The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin." they all turn as the Headmaster makes an entrance. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

Finch stepped closer, his confidence never wavering. "You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"the Doctor scoffed. Finch smirked as well, coming closer. "No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane pleaded. Finch's attention turned to her as he passed the Doctor. "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting." He turned back to the Doctor. "So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." the Doctor whispered. Finch smiled, seeing his words were slowly working their way into the Time Lord's mind and heart. "Yes."

"I could stop the war."

"No!" Sarah Jane stopped him. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." The Doctor stood there for another second, lost, before he ran forward and picked up a nearby chair before throwing it at the giant projected screen in front of them, it's glass smashing into pieces. "Out!"

The group rushed down the stairs and almost crashed into Mickey and a student named Kenny. "What is going on?" asked Mickey above all the screeches from the Krillitanes. The Doctor led them down the hall and into the canteen, where Finch managed to corner them with his brethren.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked as they stared up at the Krillitanes. "Yeah. Sorry."

"We need the Doctor alive." Finch told the others. "As for the others? You can feast." On his word, the Krillitanes swooped down at the others. The Doctor tried fending them off by swinging a chair at them. Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny tried hiding under some tables and avoiding being eaten alive as Mickey and Madison ran around trying to get them away. One swooped down close to Sarah Jane and Madison jumped off the table next to her to kick the Krillitane in the side. It screeched in pain and flown off as Madison landed. "Woo!" she cheered.

"Not the time, Maddie!" Rose groaned, and Madison pouted. A laser shot out and hit one of the Krillitanes above them, knocking it down. Finch screams out in fury.

"Oh, someone's not happy." Madison mumbled while Sarah Jane cried out. "K-9!"

" _Suggest you engage running mode, mistress._ " he called out.

"Come on!" the group ran for their lives as K-9 defended them with his laser. "K-9, hold them back!" the Doctor called out. " _Affirmative, Master. Maximum defense mode!_ " His lasers shot out faster and more accurately as the Doctor managed to seal the doors. " _Power supply failing."_

"Forget the shooty dog thing." Finch sighed.

" _Power supply failing._ "

The group was hiding in the Physics lab as they thought over their next plan. "It's the oil." Rose shot up as the Doctor began to realize. "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." The group jumped as the door was being rammed against and torn at by the Krillitanes. They'd found them.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey."

"What now, hold the coats?" he groaned.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Kenny looked around the room before his eyes found the fire alarm. He walked over to it and set it off just in time for it to hurt the Krillitanes' ears so they could escape.

Mickey split from the group as the others ran towards the kitchen. K-9 offered to hit the deadlock sealed barrels of oil and the Doctor ordered the others to run out the back door. Now they just waited for everything to go down. The three women and Kenny watched the school in fear and anticipation. Soon enough students began to file out the school and Kenny went to join them.

"So is this what you do now?" Madison asked Rose as they waited. Rose sent a smile her way. "Pretty much, yeah." "Jackie alright with this?" "Yeah, I guess." Madison looked back at the school just as Mickey made his way over. "And Mickey?" Rose looked into Madison's eyes, a bit taken back before looking back at the school, unable to answer. Madison sighed, knowing how it was. She knew that Mickey was upset about Rose leaving, and she had a feeling their relationship was going to fall apart.

Shortly after the Doctor and Sarah Jane ran out the back door just before the school blew up, the windows shattering as the explosion had part of the building in flames. Burnt papers floated in the air as the students bust out in celebration. Rose, Mickey and Madison joined in but paused when seeing Sarah Jane upset. K-9 had sacrificed himself for them.

 **oOo**

After the events at the school the group headed back to the TARDIS and had landed near Sarah Jane's home. Madison was currently walking around and around the console, her eyes wide and jaw slack as she took in the time machine.

"It's so-"

"I know." Rose smirked her friend's astonishment. "But it was so small-"

"I know!" Rose and Mickey laughed. Madison stopped abruptly at the top of the ramp, her eyes stuck on the controls before a huge smile broke out on her face and she jumped up and down. "It's so awesome!"

"Enjoying yourself then?" The Doctor chuckled behind them as he brought Sarah Jane along. Madison nodded rapidly as she ran around the console to look at all the different buttons, levers and cranks.

"You've redecorated." Sarah Jane smiled, taking in the different look of the TARDIS. "Do you like it?" the Doctor asked. "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do."

"I love it." Rose smiled, coming closer to her new friend. They were both glad they finally got along. On the other side of the console, Madison began to jump again. "It's fantastic!" Mickey chuckled before he set a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah Jane tested the blonde, who smiled with a shake of her head. "No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." "But you're still clever. More than a match for him."

'You and me both. Doctor?" He looked to Rose, who gave him a look before jerking her head towards Sarah Jane. "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." She was shocked, appearing to think it over before she sighed.

"No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." the Doctor and Rose's faces dropped, but they understood.

"Can I come?" Mickey asked, and Sarah Jane looked confused for a moment. "No. Not with you, I mean with you."he gestured to the Doctor."Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there." Madison patted his shoulder proudly while the Doctor looked to Rose, who mouthed 'no' but Sarah Jane interrupted.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." Mickey smiled and Madison clapped behind him. "Rose, is that okay?"

"No. Great. Why not?" Rose mumbled, clearly not happy with the idea. Madison rolled her eyes and patted her friend's back.

"Well, I better go." Sarah Jane said, hoping to cut the awkwardness off. She stepped over to Rose as the others got ready to leave. "What do I do?" Rose whispered. "Do I stay with him?"

"Yes."Sarah Jane confidently said. "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for. Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." They hugged tight before Sarah Jane and the Doctor headed out the TARDIS.

"So," Madison cleared her throat as the three of them waited for the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith to bid their goodbyes. "Guess you're in for some _adventure_ , Mickey-boy." Mickey smiled and Madison smirked as usual. "Best not get killed, you hear me?" Mickey pulled her in for a hug, even though they weren't dropping her off til later after the Doctor came back. "I promise."

"You too, Rose Tyler." Madison pointed at the girl before grabbing her into a hug. "Yes, _mum_." they chuckled just as the Doctor came running up the ramp. "All ready?"

"Permission to set of, Cap'n!" Madison saluted the her friends behind her rolled their eyes. She was always the one to joke around. "Just don't drop me off somewhere near the ocean."

The Doctor chuckled."I promise not to."He ran around the console to set in some coordinates. He paused as he began to start the TARDIS, and turned towards the jokester. "Although, it wouldn't hurt to have one last person on board." He looked towards the other two. "You think?"

"Not at all!" Rose smiled, jumped a little in her spot. "That'd be fantastic!" Mickey smiled with her. They all looked to Madison for her answer. She blinked before she smiled and fisted the air. "Count me in!"

"Better hang on then!" The Doctor hit one last lever and the TARDIS jerked causing the other to laugh as they held on tight.

 **So here's the first chapter. Long, but I usually like to hold one whole episode in one chapter instead of separating it all(makes me a little confused, and it just seems complicated for me at least). I hope it was okay, I'm happy with it(for now, lol). I hope I don't get upset with it later on, EUGH.**

 **I'm still trying to get used to dialog and my..vocabulary or details/terms whatever I guess? I'm hoping this story grows further down the line, I really like writing it :D**

 **Feedback would be wonderful, I loved to know how you liked it(or disliked it) :P**

 **-Wolfy**

I hope to get the next chapter up some time this or next week! 3


	2. The Girl in the Fireplace

**Alrighty, second chapter ahead~! I'm still trying to get the hang of writing a character into a canon episode...thing so I hope this is better than last chapter XD**

 **Also, Disclaimer; I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. I only own my OC Madison.**

Inside the TARDIS, the gang were all resting up after the happenings at the school back on Earth. Now the TARDIS was put into drift mode as the Doctor fiddled around with some wires under the console while he waited for the others to wake up. He was so concentrated on his work that he failed to notice the presence behind him.

" _Boo._ " The voice made the Time Lord jump in his spot and hit the back of his head on the grating above him. " _Ow!_ "A chuckle rang out behind him as he pulled himself up and closed the grating before turning to the source of his pain.

"Madison?" said woman smirked as she straightened herself. She had changed her attire from the other day, and she looked wide awake. "In the flesh." she said, putting her hands on her hips. The Doctor stashed away his sonic, brushing off his suit pants before walking around the console. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Oh, you know." she waved a hand nonchalantly. "Gettin' ready to rock out with my kick-ass rockband." The Doctor chuckled at her humor as he fiddled with some of the controls in front of him. Madison leaned against the railings, her smirk dissolving into a relaxed smile. "Nah, I just don't sleep often."

"Whys that then?" the Doctor questioned, brows furrowing. Madison blinked, before she shook her head. "W-what's sleep if there's adventure!" He nodded, dismissing her stutter. "How are you liking it so far?" Madison took a look around, admiring the interior of the TARDIS. They both were expecting her to go crazy with all the alien stuff, but she was actually pretty calm about it. "Ever since I was little I dreamt of outer space and aliens, the likes." she began to use her hands while she talked, her eyes becoming slightly distant. "And now that it's right in front of me, well. I guess I'm too shocked to react any differently. But it's amazing, _spectacular_ even. Nothing like I imagined."

The Doctor smiled, glad to hear that. "Well then, Madison Brooke. When the others are up and ready, where would you like to go?" Madison rose a brow, pushing off the railing to walk around the console. "Anywhere, anytime."

"That sounds pretty tempting, Doctor man." she smirked. "But I'd rather Mickey chose. Y'know, it _is_ his first trip, too." The Doctor nodded, understanding where the brunette was coming from. "I see your point. And it is-" he took a look at his watch. The others had been sleeping for a pretty long time now, having reached their humanly-needed hours of resting time already. "-about time the others wake up. Why not go get them?"

A wicked smile appeared on Madison's face as she hopped a little on her feet. "Of course. Onward!" she twirled, brandishing a finger in the air before she sprinted her way up the stairs and towards the others rooms, the Doctor following.

Madison tiptoed her way up to Mickey's room door, Rose's just next door where the Doctor was already waking her up and chatting she guessed. Madison carefully pushed Mickey's door open before she ran up and jumped on his bed, landing on his legs as she shouted "Wake up Mickey-Boy!" right in the poor man's ears,

An unmanly scream poured out of his mouth as Mickey jumped up in bed, almost knocking Madison over is she hadn't caught her footing quickly. He whipped his head around for a second, disoriented, before he spotted his friend smirking by his bedside. " _Madison!_ " Rose and the Doctor were laughing in the doorway.

* * *

After the wake up call for the other two travelers, they got ready and met in the control room shortly after where Mickey was able to pick where they went next. With an entertaining landing, as always, they were able to exit the TARDIS.

"It's a spaceship." breathed Mickey as they all filed out of the time machine's door. They landed in an empty spaceship near a control panel of sorts. "Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go!" There were bits and pieces of equipment scattered around in front of them as them walked around, taking it all in. Madison's eyes were huge as she tried not to overreact. So the blue wooden box was bigger on the inside, and could travel anywhere to any time? At first she didn't believe it, but now she certainly did.

"It looks kind of abandoned." Rose pointed out. "Anyone on board?"

"Nah, nothing here." the Doctor answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not _that_ dangerous." Madison gave him a look, shaking her head. "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous."

"So," Rose came up next to the Doctor as he fiddled with the abandoned equipment in front of him. ",what's the date? How far we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." he answered. Madison let out a whistle, rocking back on her feet while her hands went to her back pockets. "Wow." The Doctor pulled a switch on the console that activated the lights and opened up part of the ceiling to display the stars above. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster." he said with appreciation. "You're a long way from home Mickey and Madison. Two and a half galaxies."

"Mickey Smith and Madison Brooke." Rose smiled, coming up from behind to lean on her friends' shoulders. "Meet the universe. See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!" Mickey breathed, and him and Madison's eyes were fixated on what lay outside the porthole they found. They were on a ship, thousands of years into the future, _in space._ "This is amazing! I can't believe it." Madison agreed.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here." the Doctor mumbled as continued to look at the console and equipment. "Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that." the others peeled themselves from the window to stand next to the Doctor who was staring at a screen. "All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked, everyone now seeing that the emptiness was a tad bit confusing. "Good question. No life readings on board." the Doctor responded. "Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods." the Doctor straightened, something catching his attention. "Can you smell that?" The others noticed, too.

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose said while Mickey agreed. "Sunday Roast, definitely." The Doctor hit something on the console and a door behind them opened up leading to another room like any other in the spaceship. But the far wall was paneled, and contained an ornate fireplace with an ormolu clock on the mantelpiece.

"Well, there's something you don't see on your average spaceship." the Doctor commented as they ventured further in the room. "Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle." he pulled out his sonic in order to scan it. "Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there."

"There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." Rose argued as she looked out another porthole. "Hello." The Doctor and Madison bent down in front of the fireplace to sure enough see another room, a bedroom by the looks of it where a young girl with long blonde hair and dressed in a night gown sat on the other side.

"Hello." the young girl replies, confusion written on her face. "What's your name?" Madison questions, smiling with a small wave as the others kneel down to see for themselves. "Reinette." the girl replied again.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" Reinette's brows only furrowed deeper. "In my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course." she softly scoffed. "Paris, right!" the Doctor nodded.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check." he covered. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can. 1727." The Doctor nodded, smiling. "Right, lovely. One of my favorites- August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night." They stood up. "Goodnight, Monsieur."

"You said this was the fifty first century." The other three were confused, seeing a different time in the same time they were...in. It was confusing.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." "What's that?"

"No idea."he admitted. "Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door."

"And on the other side of this _magic door_ ," Rose teased. "Is France in 1727?"

"Well, she was speaking French."the Doctor said, scratching behind his ear. "Right period French, too."

"She was speaking english, I heard her." Mickey argued but Rose hung onto his shoulder. "That's the TARDIS, translates for ya." "Even French?"

They walked over to the fireplace again as the Doctor stepped close to it, running his hand underneath the mantle. Madison leaned against the mantle on the other side of him, running a hand on the handiwork.

"Gotcha!" the Doctor hit a lever or something underneath and the fireplace began to rotate with the two of them on it. "Doctor! Madison!" Rose called out.

Madison froze as they both were transported into another room while the Doctor just continued on in. They were in Reinette's room from before. And she was asleep just a few feet away. Madison marveled at the beautiful french styled room she was actually standing in.

A gasp in the room startled the travelers and the Doctor put his hands up. "It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man." he proceeded to come over and turn on the candle at her bedside with his sonic. "Look. We were talking just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace. Oh, and her." He pointed in Madison's direction, where she gave him an offended look before coming over to wave at the girl. "Hello!"

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!" Reinette was frightened. "Really? Oh." the Doctor stepped up to the fireplace once again, knocking on it. "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Madison watched as the Doctor's face slowly morphed into scary realization as he stared at the clock. "Okay, that's scary." "What is it?" Madison whispered.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette wondered. "Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit." the Doctor said, lowering his voice slightly. "Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The other two listened closely, now realizing too that the ticking was coming from something else. But what?

"Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man." The Doctor walked back towards the other two, the general direction the noise was coming from. "What is it?" Reinette nearly whimpered, and Madison felt bad for the girl.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?" the Doctor's eyes landed on the spot underneath Reinette's bed. "You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." the Doctor instructed and Madison sat at the foot of her bed and pulled her feet up, sending Reinette an encouraging smile to calm her. Meanwhile the Doctor slowly bent down beside them, cautiously looking under the bed. He pulled out his sonic and turned it on, shining it's blue light just in time to see something underneath before it swiped at him and knocked it out of his hand.

The Doctor flinched back before looking again to see whatever it was now standing by the side of the bed, a pair of feet showing. He slowly rose, his eyes catching the sight of a figure behind them. "Reinette." he whispered. "Don't look round." He got to his feet, eyes trained on the figure and the girls stayed frozen. The Doctor faced the figure, which was a masked figure, dressed in period clothing. "You, stay exactly where you are." He furrowed his brows, eyes switching from the figure to Reinette. "Hold still, let me look." He took her head in his hands, scanning her mind. "You've been scanning her brain." he addressed the creature, sounding almost repulsed. "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

"I don't understand." Reinette frowned. "It wants me?" She turned around, looking up at at ticking creature. "You want me?" Madison took a look as well, eyes widening as she pursed her lips. "Oh, hello then."

The droid cocked it's head, peering down at the girl. "Not yet. You are incomplete."

"Incomplete? What does that mean, incomplete?" No answer. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the droid and it turned to walk over in front of him. It's arm shot out and a blade came out of it's hand, inches from the Doctor's neck. "Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette cried.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it." he reassured her as Madison wormed her way around to stand behind him. "Everyone has nightmares." The droid slashed at him, where he dodged and slowly backed up towards the fireplace. Madison got the idea and positioned herself on the spot she came in on. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The droid swung again only to get it's blade stuck in the mantelpiece.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette questioned and the Doctor flipped the switch underneath. "Me. Hah!"

The fireplace rotated back onto the space ship just as Rose and Mickey were standing by. "Doctor!" He ran over while the droid was still trying to free itself and grabbed a sort of gun from the wall before spraying the droid with foam, freezing it.

"Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey smiled, and the Doctor lowered it. "Fire extinguisher." he tossed it to Rose. "Where'd that thing come from?"

"Here." the Doctor answered. "So why's it dressed like that?" asked Mickey. Madison shrugged, coming over to stand next to them. "Field trip to France?"

"Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face."the Doctor stepped closer to examine the droid. He removed the face and dropped it as his jaw dropped at the inner look of the droid. "Oh, you are beautiful!" he breathed. "No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that." the head was clear and smooth that showed off the inside which was filled with shiny golden clockwork. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you."his face turned serious and he pulled out his sonic. "But that won't stop me."

The android came back to life abruptly, only to beam away. "Short range teleport." the Doctor put away his sonic, walking over to stand on the fireplace again. "Couldn't have gone far. Could still be on board."

"What is it?" Rose asked. "Don't go looking for it!" the Doctor told them. "Where are you going?" Madison asked.

"Back in a sec." He hit the switch underneath again, riding the fireplace back into France. Rose had an unreadable look on her face as she watched him go, before she hefted the extinguisher like it was a big gun, examining it.

"He said not to look for it." Mickey said. "Yeah." Rose stared at him, before Mickey smiled at her and ran over to get his own extinguisher. "Now you're gettin' it!" They both laughed before jumping down some steps and running down the hallway. Madison rolled her eyes before quickly following. "And you say I'm the bad one of the group!"

* * *

"How did this happen?" Madison sighed. Just minutes after Rose and Mickey headed off to look for the droid, Madison had lost sight of them. She blamed the many hallways of the ship, although it was mostly her bad sense of direction that was at fault. She decided to look around the area while she had the chance, seeing no sign of her two best friends or the Doctor.

 _'It isn't really that hard to follow two people.'_ She scolded herself. _'I wonder if they ran into any trouble yet; knowing them they probably have.'_ A heroic smile appeared on Madison's face as she let her imagination run free. _'Maybe they were all kidnapped and I have to save them. Oh, the gloating with that would be marvelous.'_ She let out a laugh, turning a corner only to bump into a figure when she wasn't paying attention.

"Woah!" She hopped back from the person, landing in the karate kick pose and locking eyes with them. "Oh."

The Doctor looked back at her, first in shock but then in amusement at her reaction. "Hello." Madison's form returned to normal and she brushed some hair away from her face. "Hello, stranger." she smirked. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh, well-" the Doctor was cut off by some neighing behind him followed by the clip-clop of hooves. Madison peered behind him while he just rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow when she spotted a beautiful white horse standing behind the Doctor. It bobbed it's head as Madison strode over to him, reaching a hand out to let it sniff while she turned to the Doctor. "Made a friend, have you?"

The Doctor ignored her and headed down the hallway, muttering under his breath. "We got to find the others, come on." Madison smirked, petting the horse before skipping on after the Time Lord.

"Rose?" the Doctor called out, almost sounding like a lost child. "Mickey!" Madison shouted, a little too loudly. They continued walking through the ship in silence, occasionally calling out their friends' names. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a set of white wooden doors. The horse, having followed them throughout their trip still, stopped beside the Doctor who had about enough of the horse's attention.  
"Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother." Madison chuckled.

"Talking to a horse. You might not be the mother but I definitely see the deep connection." she teased. The Doctor began to notice that about her; always joking around and sarcastic. It was starting to get on his nerves a tad bit.

"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" the Doctor moved towards the doors, ignoring Madison's comments. The doors opened up to reveal a peaceful scene of a spacious Versailles gardens. The two time travelers strode out further, a smile coming to the Doctor's face when he spotted Reinette. Madison, however, was still awestruck. She was yet in another time, and different place and it was just amazing. She turned her head to say something to the Doctor but he was staring out yonder. She followed his gaze and spotted two woman, arms linked as they leisurely strolled.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked." the blonde woman laughed, the other joining her as they chatted. "Oh," Catherine spoke up, her tone turning into one of near sadness. "Speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death." Reinette looked back, getting the feeling that they were being watched but saw nothing.

Behind the stone structure, the Doctor pulled Madison down to hide just before Reinette could see them. Madison's brows furrowed in confusion but decided to follow along. She was confused as to why the Doctor was watching this woman.

"Yes." Reinette feigned a sigh. "I am devastated." The both of them laughed. "Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?"

Reinette smiled genuinely. "He is the King, and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." After she spoke, she turned around again after getting the familiar feeling of being watched. But no one was there.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Catherine paused in their walk, concerned for her friend. "Not wrong, no." Reinette answered before turning back to their stroll.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris shares them." Reinette countered before her friend spoke again. "You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?"

"As am I."

Meanwhile behind the stone structure, the Doctor peeked over it again while he watched Reinette and her friend distance themselves unaware of his presence. Madison slowly rose from behind him, a wicked smirk on her face. She had seen the way he looked at the blonde woman, the familiarity in his brown eyes and the small smile on his face. Now if she thought correctly, this was a different time period from the last time window, given young Reinette's words on them appearing months after they'd met by behind the fireplace. This woman looked a lot like Reinette, albeit much older. Soon enough she pieced it all together.

After another minute of mindlessly staring after Reinette the Doctor turned and headed back to the doors, Madison close behind. The horse was still there where it had stayed waiting for them to return. The three continued to search the ship in silence. The Doctor happened to catch a glimpse of the smug look on Madison's face as she strode beside him.

"What's-what's with the face?" he asked, genuinely curious and a little cautious. Knowing her, that look couldn't be good. Madison's smirk grew, her eyes catching his in a lock. "You."

"Me?"

"Yupp." she said, popping the last syllable before switching to a more dramatic tone of voice. "Your eyes glued to Reinette as she strolled through the garden, her beauty shining like the stars of the night sky-"

"What-"

"Unconsciously he smiled, loving the sound of her laugh as she and her friend discussed. His eyes shown just how much he recognized her from the last time they'd met. And what could also possibly be the development of-" A hand reached out and covered Madison's mouth before she could finish her, what sounded like a dramatic story telling. The Doctor gave her a look, as if warning her not to finish her jabbing. Madison, however froze as she took in the intense look in his eyes. Maybe she had gone a bit too far?

Nah.

The Doctor pulled back as Madison suddenly licked his hand. He sent her an incredulous look but she simply shrugged with that same damn smirk on her face and skipped down the hall, the horse not too far behind. He huffed, running a hand through his hair before catching up with her.

"Snogged her too, didn't you?"

* * *

While the Doctor and Madison were nowhere in sight, Rose and Mickey continued on their journey on finding the droid from earlier.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey tried to believe, still a bit freaked out from their earlier discoveries. "Of course it was a real heart." scoffed Rose.

"Is this like normal for you?" Mickey wondered, looking around. "Is this an average day?"

"Life with the Doctor, Mickey? No more average days." They stopped in front of large window, no doubt another time window to France. "It's France again." Mickey pointed out, still shocked. "We can see France again."

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Rose deducted, looking through. They watched as three men dressed extravagantly walk in, one of them giving orders to the other to. "Blimey, look at this guy." Mickey scoffed. "Who does he think he is?"

"The King of France." the Doctor's voice came from behind them causing them to look back at him. Madison, behind him, simply waved as she tried peering over his shoulder into the window.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." _Neigh._ "Oh, and I met a horse."

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey wondered, staring at the creature in shock.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." Madison rolled her eyes from behind him, sending Mickey an apologetic look. "See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." On the other side of the window Reinette entered the room, curtsying to the King. "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose questioned, curious. "Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." the Doctor answered and behind him Madison wiggled her eyebrows.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?"

"No, he's already got a Queen." the Doctor said. "She's got plans of being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it." Rose smirked, throwing her head back. "Camilla." the other two chuckled while the Doctor continued to watch. "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

Eventually the King and his servants leave and Reinette walked up to the mirror to check her appearance over. "Queen must've loved her." Rose mumbled.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey rose a brow. The Doctor shook his head. "France. It's a different planet."

The foursome watched on as Reinette continued to check herself in the mirror, but then she spotted something in the corner of the room. Swiftly she faced the figure hiding itself. "How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!"

The figure turned on command, revealing another clockwork droid dressed in a dress from the current time-zone. Immediately after that, the Doctor grabbed Mickey's fire extinguisher and entered through the time window. Reinette jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?"

"Fireplace man!" Reinette gasped, before her eyes landed on Madison as the rest of the gang followed suit. "And fireplace woman!"

"Oh," Madison blinked, a friendly smile crawling on her face as she paused while the others took control of the situation. "Lovely to see you again, old friend." She didn't think Reinette remembered her at all.

The two of them turned back to the others where the Doctor had just finished stopping the droid briefly. It started to try and turn itself back on, and melting the ice as the Doctor explained.

"And then what?" Mickey added on to his question.

"Then it kills everyone in the room." At his word the droid shot out it's hand, making the Doctor back away. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." The droid remained silent. The Doctor sighed before turning near Reinette to almost whine "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette was confused with all of this, but seemed to be taking it all better than expected. Madison shrugged, patting the woman's shoulder. "It did when you were a child. Let's see if you still got it."

The Doctor's shoulders sagged slightly, his words taken from his own mouth by the girl. Reinette nodded, and straightened up. "Answer his questions. Answer any and all questions put to you."

"I am repair droid seven." the droid's arm went back to it's side. The Doctor squinted his eyes. "What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." "Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure." it answered.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"We did not have the parts." On the side, Mickey chuckled silently. "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." The Doctor ignored his laugh and questioned further. "What's happened to the crew? Where are they?"

"We did not have the parts." There was something missing from all of this, apparently the answer was staring right at them in the faces. But what?

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts."

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where-" the Doctor paused, realization setting in. " didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." There it was.

"The crew?" Mickey frowned. Rose blinked, remembering back to the ship where they were exploring earlier. "We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery."

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find." the Doctor muttered, sadly. "No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" he turned back to his companions.

"Someone cooking." answered Rose.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque." the Doctor concluded. Madison wrinkled her nose in disgust, her other three friends looking slightly mortified. The Doctor stepped forward, again questioning the droid. "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required." the droid suddenly cocked it's head, staring at Reinette ominously. Everyone followed it's gaze, confusion setting in and Reinette was beginning to look terrified.

"then why haven't you taken it?" the Doctor asked.

"She is incomplete."

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

"Why her?" Rose suddenly asked, catching everyone's attention. She paused, shifting on her feet. "You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same." the droid explained. Reinette was taken back, disgust and disbelief growing on her face. "We are not the same. We are in _no_ sense, the same!"

"We are the same." the droid repeated.

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!"

"Reinette, no." the Doctor warned but was too late. The droid vanished.

* * *

 **UGH. I was reading over this chapter finally to try and see if there were any changes needed before I continued writing(probably wouldn't write tonight, Pfft.) but decided to just post what I have so far. I'll work on the _second_ _part_ of this chapter maybe this weekend? I get Labor Day off so I'll have more time. I already rewrote the first chapter of Adeline's story, so yeah.**

 **I hope this is better than when I first introduced Madison. I'm trying to get used to putting my OCs into canon stories lol.I decided to try my hand at some original plotting in between the original story times. Let me know what you think if you want, I'm open to anything ^^**

 **-Wolfy**


End file.
